


Bed-Ridden Buddies

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, slight angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean meet each other for the first time while their sharing a hospital room together.</p>
<p>It was a prompt I saw on tumblr. So I did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed-Ridden Buddies

Driving down the street, Dean Winchester drove to the bunker on his way back from the store in the impala. Using his fingers for drumsticks, Dean played along to "Route 66" that was playing on the radio, only a little ways away from the bunker and his brother Sam Winchester, he turned onto the dust road leading to the bunker. Dean stepped on the gas, no longer having to obey a specific speed limit, and the impala took off flying. Flying a little too fast for Deans liking. He took his foot from the gas pedal and stepped on the brake. The impala didn't slow down. The gas pedal was stuck and Dean was headed straight towards the trees at the end of the dirt road. Speeding forward Dean struck the trees and blacked out. 

Sam was in the bunker's kitchen when he heard the loud crash. The bunker is impenetrable. No demon, angel, ghost, or other supernatural being could break in. But, the sound of a car colliding with nearby trees could move through the bunker walls with ease. 

"What the hell?" Sam said as he made his way outside to investigate. 

Walking down the dirt road toward the noise Sam saw the unmistakable black paint that was his brothers impala.

"Dean!!!" shouted Sam as he ran to his brothers side. "Shit! Dean are you okay? Dean?! "

Sam tore open the driver side door and pulled out his brother and laid him on the ground. Looking at his brothers face he swore and called an ambulance. Dean was covered in blood and torn clothing. It was caked to his forehead from where his head hit the steering wheel. A thick diagonal bruise across his torso from where his seatbelt had been. 

The ambulance showed up with a whole slew of police behind them. The medics proceeded to check out Dean. He had two broken legs,a broken arm, and would need stitches to close the gash on his forehead. Sam boarded the ambulance and sat in the corner hoping the shorter man would regain consciousness. 

\---------------------------------------

"John Smith?" asked the doctor. He was short and stocky, with a deep baritone voice and olive skin.

"Uhh... Yeah." He responded. 

"Your brother will be fine but, i'd like to keep him a few nights to see if he develops a concussion."

"Yeah, okay that's fine. Uhm... What room is he in?" Sam asked not fully listening to the doctor but instead searching for the faintest hint of his brother. 

"Matt Smith right? He's in room 221." 

"K, thanks doc." Sam bolted off to find 221 and his brother. The halls were long and littered with all sorts of medical supplies. The gray checkered floor and the dull luminescent lights humming in the background. 

Sam found the door marked 221 and barged in. He froze when he found that the man in the hospital bed was not his brother. It was another dark haired man with the brightest blue eyes Sam had ever seen.

"Hello stranger," Said the brown haired beauty "are you lost?"

"Uhh.. No. I'm not, i'm just looking for my brother. The doc said he'd be in here."

"Oh yes, him. He's on the other side of the curtain. I'm afraid he just fell asleep though." 

"Oh. It's okay I can wait. Uhm..." Sam stood there awkwardly staring at the young man. The man tilted his head to the right as if he was utterly confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" Sam rumbled in his tenor of a voice. Noticing that his eyes had been locked on the mans face for a while Sam averted his gaze.

"You look uncomfortable." The man continued. "What's your name?" 

"My name is Sam. Sam Winchester." 

"That's a very nice name Sam Winchester. I am Castiel." Castiel looked up and smiled a bright smile at Sam. He only looked away from him when he heard a low voice moaning. 

Giving Castiel a nod Sam walked passed the curtain and saw Dean slowly waking up. He laid eyes on his brother. He looked much better than he did only a few hours ago. Dean looked up at his little brother with a stupid grin on his face.

"Heya Sammy!" He chortled in his low voice.

"Hey Dean." 

"Pull the curtain back, I want you to meet Cas. He's a cool little dude." Dean ordered. Sam did as he was told and pulled the curtain back.

"Hello Dean." said the silky smooth baritone voice.

"Hey Cas." Dean said in a breathy voice. The sight of Castiel always seemed to his breath away. Dean unknowingly stared at Castiel longingly all the while licking his lips.

"Uhh, this is my brother Sammy. Sammy this is Cas."

"Yeah, we already met." Sam commented rolling his eyes over the sight of his brother ogling the man in the bed next to him. "How ya feelin?"

"Good, good. How soon can I leave this joint?" Dean questioned.

"You have to stay here a couple nights. The doctors think you might have a concussion." Sam stated. 

"Okay." Dean mumbled as if he were think about something else. Or rather someone else. Which of course he was. He became aware of the fact that Castiel had been in his mind ever since he woke up. And even when he fell asleep after being poked and prodded by the doctors.

"Well I have to go and finish the job we were on. So i'll be back when they release you from this place. Call if you need something."  
Sam said annoyed and then tossed Dean's replacement phone onto Dean's lap. His original was destroyed in the crash as well as Dean's ipod. He decided he would break the news to him about that particular fact later.

"Later Sammy, don't get dead or nothing." Dean said. Dean watched his little brother leave the room and then turned himself towards Castiel. Before Dean could say anything a nurse came in to give Cas his medicine and check Dean for a concussion. She gave Dean a sleeping pill so he could sleep through some of the lingering pain until dinner. 

\----------------------------------

Waking up a little bit later Dean heard two voices. And one of them was singing. He opened his eyes but didn't move for fear of the voice stopping. He knew that voice, it was Castiel. He had smooth deep singing voice, one that would perfectly complement Dean's own. Dean lay there and listened as Cas finished up his song. For some reason he was singing a lullaby. The words "  
" drifted to Dean's ears and caused his heart rate to speed up. Dean smiled and pretended the words were for him and him alone. When Cas stopped Dean opened his eyes and continued to listen to Cas and his unknown guest.

"Thanks Cassy, Samandriel refused to go bed without his lullaby. He's been up for 2 days straight." said an appreciative voice. He was worried about the 3 year old toddler laying in his arms.

"It's no problem Gabriel. I believe he's not the only one who liked my singing." Castiel said looking over at Dean's body. Gabe followed his gaze to the man in the other bed. He smirked, and looked back to his brother. He looked him over and saw his baby brother still staring at his roommate. He noticed that Cas looked at Dean with all the love in the world. He thought that it was cute. His baby bro growing up and crushing on someone. Gabriel then realized he was intruding on Castiel's chances and made an excuse to leave along with a very mild innuendo.

"Dean, he's gone. You don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore." Cas said matter of factly.

"Oh. Uh... Sorry. I just didn't want to uh... Interrupt you." Dean said shyly. Little patches of pink growing on his cheeks. 

"Its okay, it was only my brothers. Gabriel's the oldest, Samandriel is the youngest. I'm in the middle. Samandriel hasn't been able to sleep without a lullaby since our father disappeared." Cas recited with a sad look on his face. His eyes slowly traveled to the floor as he recalled the memory. 

"Well hey, if it makes you feel any better. Our dad disappeared too. It was basically like he wasn't even there even when he was. I might as well have raised Sammy all on my own." Dean recalled trying to comfort Cas. The common ground helped Castiel cheer up a little bit. And he looked over at Dean and gave him a bright smile. It made Dean's heart flutter when Cas smiled, or talked, or did anything really. 

Dean realized something very important in that moment. He realized he was falling for Cas in every way imaginable and more. Dean never thought he was gay, but then again he never really thought about his sexuality that much. He just slept with girls because they'd agree to. Its just what would happen, one night of fun and they’d go our separate ways. He never really thought about it with a guy though. Dean supposed he could be bisexual, but ever since he met Cas, he didn't even look at any of the nurses that came his way. 

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked with his signature head tilt and concerned puppy eyes.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." He responded suddenly snapping back to reality.

"You know Dean, being with you makes me very happy. We should get together sometime..." Castiel paused looking at the other dark haired male in the room." when we're not in the hospital."

"Yeah, definitely." Dean smiled a toothy grin and continued chatting with Cas. They talked for hours. About their brothers, jobs (to an extent), and things they wanted to accomplish in life. 

"So, what are you in here for?" asked Dean. 

Castiel responded in a quiet voice. "Uh... I got into a bad fight with someone. I… uh… yeah. I’d rather not talk about it if you don’t mind Dean.” Castiel finished with an ashamed look on his face. He didn’t want Dean to be involved in the thing he was mixed up in. He didn’t want Dean to know about the fight he had with the other half of his family. The fight that put him in the hospital. All because their father had disappeared. Cas had more brothers and sisters than he ever told Dean about. It was his brother Lucifer that had almost beaten him to death. That’s when Gabriel took Cas and Samandriel away. Never to see anyone else in their family again.

“Hey! It’s all cool Cas. I get it. It’s complicated.” Dean said relieving Castiel’s stress.

“So ahh… when do they let you out?” added Dean.

“Tomorrow morning.” Cas replied with a sad look on his face. As if he would miss Dean once he had gone. 

Dean’s voice grew small as replied with nothing more than a sad “Oh.” Dean frowned and tried to keep himself from feeling sad that this beautiful man would be gone tomorrow, probably before he woke up. He was going to miss Cas. 

And he was right. Cas was gone by the time Dean woke up the next morning. His bed made for the next random soul that would join him. Dean grew sad, and tired. He didn’t want to be awake if he couldn’t talk to Castiel. He would much rather be asleep and dreaming about all the fun times they could have together. Dean looked around the room trying to find any indication that Castiel might still be around. But to no avail he found nothing. Until Dean glanced at his bedside table. The clock red 10:30 am and next to it a note. He reached over and grabbed it. It read:

 

Dean immediately picked up the phone and put Castiel’s number in. He would definitely call him later. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean went about the rest of his two days in the hospital on auto-pilot. He yelled at the tv, and at some of the doctors and nurses. He had a cast on each leg, and one on his arm. He also had stitches on his forehead which was the reason for his long stay. He never actually had a concussion like the doctors thought so he was being released a day early. Sam came to pick him up from the hospital at noon. Knowing his brother would be in a pissy mood, Sam brought him a surprise. One he was sure Dean would LOVE. 

Sam walked into the hospital to find his brother in the lobby in a wheel chair. He couldn’t help but laugh when he noticed the small flowers that were drawn on his casts. 

“SHUT UP Sammy!!!” Dean hollered. “Some little kid wanted to draw, and had nothing to draw on so I let her draw on my casts to shut her up.”

“Calm down flower boy. I’ll sign you out and we can go to lunch okay.” 

“Yeah, Yeah. I need some pie! Did you know this shit hole doesn’t have pie Sammy. Its unsanitary!” Dean complained.

Sam walked over to his brother and rolled him outside to the impala. Standing there was the most beautiful man Dean has ever witnessed. It was Castiel. He was standing there, waiting for Dean. Castiel smiled the widest smile he ever had at Dean.

“Hello Dean.” said Cas still with a goofy smile on his face.

“Hey.” Dean breathed.

“Alright Lovebirds, enough eye sex you’re making me sick. Can we just go get lunch now?” Sam whined. He helped Dean into the car and the three made their way to Dean’s favorite lunch spot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
